Reflection
by FirstNobody
Summary: The current was strong. It forced him down, and then occasionally it would fling him to the side or maybe up. Now Roach was struggling beneath the ice, his throat beginning to burn with fuming bites. Time was running out, and pretty soon...so would his life.


**First off I would like to say, thank you Mirai M. Mieux for letting me steal your idea :D No, I'm kidding…she wrote her one-shot before I could muster out this one. And I also was caught up in this new animated series I'm watchin'! (**_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**) It's amazing…I had to practically pull myself away from my TV and force my fingertips on my keyboard so I could write this story. But I'm glad I finished it! **

**Oh and I thought it would be fun to promote Mirai's stories! Ready!  
**_**Mission Files:**_** It is one of my favorite things to read over and over again! Very fun to read and is one of my favorite one-shot stories! :D (That's where the one-shot like mine is at)  
**_**Unwanted Backtracking:**_** I'm sure some of you have seen this story…but if not it is probably because her updates are a tad slow…*cries* :'( BUT that's okay! Because this story is one hell of an awesome story! The relationship between Ghost and Roach in this story is what keeps me hooked! And this is the story is what made this one-shot happen!**

**Please enjoy my story!**

* * *

Frost whipped around the chilly night air, as the wind latched onto the frozen branches only to snap off with a scream. Four figures slowly trudged through the thickly layered snow, leaving long trails behind them as they proceeded forward.

"Freezin' my ass off," the smallest figure complained, wrapping his shivering arms around his chest.

"Quit complaining, bug, before I give you somethin' to really whine about."

Roach tightened his arms around his chest before making a remark, but before the words could fire out, the chilling wind snatched his words and took them away from Ghost's hearing range. Huffing out warm air, Roach looked behind himself to see Reaper stifle a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Roach asked irritated.

"'_I'm so cold! My ass if freezing! Somebody save me!_'" Reaper mocked with a large smirk plastered to his face. "C'mon, Roach. You're the one that put the most gear on and yet you're still complaining."

"I get cold easily," Roach pouted.

"Ya, sure…I bet you're only complaining to get Ghost's attention."

"What?" Roach snapped back, "No way, man."

"Shut your trap, the two of ya." Ghost jumped in. His walking stopped, making Roach bump into him. "MacTavish wants us to find an open area and call for evac. This mission is a bust."

"I can speak for myself," MacTavish spoke up, only to have Reaper terminate his words as he spoke louder.

"Knew that from the start," Reaper called over the spiraling wind.

"Ya, we can't even find the hideout that Shepherd '_thought_' was around here." Roach said rolling his eyes. "Why are we on this mission anyway?"

MacTavish looked towards the two solders, "You boys needed practice on stealth missions."

Roach scoffed, "Ya right! You picked me to go on that stealth mission, 'Cliffhanger'. I was amazing and I _am_ amazing at stealth. I'm… I'm like stealth man! The world's greatest stealth expert…EVER!"

MacTavish face palmed as he shook his head slowly.

"That ones too easy, bug, too easy," Ghost rolled his eyes as Roach flashed a large smirk.

"Hey!" Reaper called ahead of the two, his arms waving back and forth in the air. "Will you three stop flirting and come here?"

Ghost grumbled deeply and marched forward, leaving Roach behind smiling at the Captain.

"I am amazing aren't I, sir?"

"Whatever you say, bug."

* * *

"What is it, Reaper?" Ghost questioned.

"Open your eyes, sir!" Reaper turned around, his fists on his sides making his elbows pop out as he stood in a heroic stance. "I found an open area!"

"Way to go, Reaper," Roach called out sarcastically, "Don't you feel special?"

"I do," Reaper smiled back.

Digging his foot into the small layered snow, Roach almost slipped backward as he turned to face Ghost. Stumbling slightly, Roach cursed as he balanced himself with his arms stretched out. "Slippery," Roach laughed uneasily.

"You just have terrible balance, dude." Reaper said sitting down and leaning back, staring into the lightly colored sky, notifying the four that it was morning.

"No I don't," Roach popped out his lower lip, "Watch." Sticking out his tongue, Roach got into a running stance and then quickly shot forward in a full on sprint. Suddenly stopping his running, Roach dug his heals into the ground and his body lurched forward. As he tumbled towards the icy ground, his head made contact with the ground reeling him off his feet and flipping him onto his back. Roach cried out as he arched his back. "Oh! My back!"

Reaper fell back onto the snow and laughed loudly, "Way to go, Roach! True skills there."

Standing up stiffly, Roach placed a light hand onto his lower back. "I'm going to feel that for weeks."

Ghost shook his head and turned back towards MacTavish, who spoke with a smile, "Evac should be here in little under 20 minutes."

"That could take forever with these two," Ghost grumbled pointing behind himself.

Roach kneeled down and formed a small ball of snow, his snickering coming out slowly. Suddenly he jumped back a scream reaching his throat. "What the hell?" Roach questioned as he slowly focused back into the clear surface. "Guys! Guys!" Roach began to call loudly, getting the attention of the three. "I think there's someone underneath the frozen snow!"

Sitting up, Reaper cocked his head to the left. "What? How can there be someone under the snow?"

"I don't know," Roach said back, his voice wavering. Reaching down towards his thigh, he pulled out his small knife and began slamming it against the snow.

"Snow?" MacTavish asked slowly. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Roach! Stop that! Everyone off the ice…now!"

Reaper scrambled to his feet and rushed towards his Captain and Ghost. As MacTavish looked back, Roach still slammed the tip of his knife against the ice. Pieces from the large chunk of frozen water sprang up into the air. As Roach raised his arm into the air, he screamed loudly before forcibly slamming the knife all the way through the ice. Suddenly loud cracks snapped into the air, cutting the wind piercingly.

"Uh oh," Roach managed before the ice beneath him caved in and submerged him into the icy depth of deaths grip.

"Roach!" Ghost screamed out and shot forward, only to have MacTavish grab hold of his arm.

"No," the Captain said forcibly, "We can't risk falling into the river."

"How the hell do we look for him then?" Reaper asked worriedly.

"I don't know."

* * *

The current was strong. It forced him down, then occasionally it would fling him to the side or maybe (if lucky) up. Now Roach was struggling beneath the ice, his throat beginning to burn with fuming bites.

Roach struggled beneath the surface, his fist pounding heavily on the large sheet of ice. Shutting his eyes tightly, Roach reached out trying to search for an opening. Of course his search would do nothing more then use up his time. As he flung his eyes open, he tried gripping to the ice, but finding no leverage, Roach once again threw his fist against the large sheet of ice.

His lungs began to burn, the oxygen that had once filled his system now running low. His eyelids trembled, trying to stay open. His punches towards the ice were now slowing down into weak thumps.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that bug, if he lives." Ghost growled and he searched for Roach. Even with MacTavish's orders, Ghost still ran out on the ice and began searching franticly for the solder. "It's been four bloody minutes and we still have yet to spot him."

Suddenly, as Reaper moved the small layer of snow from the ice, he began speaking but soon screamed and fell back. "So wha-OH MY GOD!" Scrambling back, Reaper let MacTavish and Ghost grasp what he had screamed about.

There underneath the ice, was Roach. His lips almost a dark blue and his eyes slowly closing as his fists were slowly coming to a stop.

Fearing for the worst, MacTavish grabbed hold of his pistol and fired off 6 rounds before forcing his foot onto the ice and breaking it with ease. Reaching under the freezing water, Ghost along with Reaper pulled a shivering Roach from the water.

Roach sat on the ice, his arms wrapped around him in a fierce grip. As his teeth hammered against each other, Roach stared up at his teammates. "Y-You…g-g-g-g-guys-s-s-suck!"

Frowning deeply, Ghost rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "We suck? Bug, you're the one that forced the ice open so you could see your reflection better."

"D-D-Did n…not!" Roach snapped back, only to have another chilling shiver run down his back, making his frame tremble wilder and more vicious.

Sighing, MacTavish took off his top coat and looked down Roach. "Take off your cloths, Gary. You'll get hypothermia if your body temperature drops to low."

As MacTavish and Reaper lightly wrapped their coats around Roach, Reaper examined Ghost, who had his back turned to the group. "Ghost?" Reaper asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as he spoke. "Aren't you going to give Roach a jacket?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Ghost scoffed and looked back at the river. "I'm already cold as it is." But as Reaper and Roach kept their gazes set on him, Ghost gave a hefty sigh and quickly turned around dropped his coat around Roach's shoulders, and then turning towards the Captain, Ghost walked off as if nothing had happened.

Roach blinked swiftly as a smirk grew on his lips, "G-Guess-s h-he's not as c-c-cold h-hearted as I t-t-thought."

Reaper looked down at Roach and smiled mischievously. "I can't wait to tell the guys."

"F-Fuck off"

"Love ya too."

* * *

***Rubs hands together* Okay, so I tried combining what I had in mind for this one-shot with Mirai M. Mieux's one-shot and her story that this one-shot was created out of…I think I did pretty well! Ended it somewhat in the same way! So that's good! :3**

_**Hey! I also wanted to say if you have a one-shot in mind…I would love to write it! Just give me what is on your mind and I shall whip something up! :D**_

**Anyway, if you liked this one-shot how about you review! You know you want to!**


End file.
